Main Reactor
The Main Reactor is a room in Agon Wastes in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Description The Main Reactor is located in the Space Pirate base on Aether. It is where the Pirates keep most of their Phazon. The Main Reactor is where Samus engages Dark Samus for the first time. Dark Samus was absorbing the large Phazon crystal in the central Kellium energy reactor when Samus entered the room. During the ensuing battle, four of the tanks in the room (not the formerly mentioned tank) were destroyed. After the battle Dark Samus turned into Phazon particles and caused the covers of several tanks in the back of the room to come off, so Samus can see the Phazon within. Also the elevator in the room activated. To the left of the remaining tanks was a Spider Ball Track and a dead Luminoth, B-Stl. There is another Spider Ball track to the right of the former one that leads up above the tanks in the back of the room. The Dark Aether version of this room is the Dark Oasis. Scans ;Gate :"Security systems active. Unique energy required for door access. Energize door with dark energy to open it." ;Spider Ball Track :"System: Spider Ball Track Magnetic rail system track. In Morph Ball mode, press and hold R* when close to this type of surface. Use Control Stick to move the Ball along the track. Release R* to disengage from the surface. CAUTION: A Morph Ball Bomb will briefly disengage the Ball from the track." ;Phazon :"Element: Phazon Volatile ore with biomutagenic properties. Origin point of Phazon unknown. First detection of element on planet Tallon IV. Used by Space Pirates to produce vast levels of energy." ;Elevator hologram :"Elevator platform active." ;B-Stl's Testament :"I can go no further. Here in this reactor, I go to join my fallen mate, J-Stl, in final rest. Though I die with honor, a shame falls on my house until the key I seek reaches its destination. May my brothers find my burden, that the way to the Sky Temple will be opened at last." ;Kellium energy reactor (Metroid Prime Trilogy only) :"This is a standard Kellium energy reactor, converted by the Space Pirates to process Phazon energy. Shielding levels at 220% and holding." ;Stasis chamber :"Object scan complete. Unit is in a sophisticated stasis chamber. Xenotech designed to encase small objects in a stasis field. Field is durable, but can be destroyed by explosives." Inhabitants ;Dark Samus :"Morphology: Dark Samus Phazon-powered entity. Powerful distance attacks. Phazon energy shield repels all weapons: wait until it is down to attack. Avoid close contact with target." Connecting rooms *Sand Processing (via Blue Door) *Storage D (via Blue Door) *Security Station B (via purple hatch) *Ventilation Area A (via white hatch) *Dark Oasis (via one-way Light Portal) Items ;Missile Expansion :Samus must go up the Spider Ball Track that leads up above the tanks to the end of the track, and then use the Boost Ball to reach the tracks on the moving mechanisms above the tanks. Once Samus reaches the end, she must use a Bomb, Power Bomb, or a Missile on the hatch on the ground to destroy it. Inside is the Expansion. Gallery Reactor phazon.png|Main Reactor - Phazon Core. Phazon 4.png|Dark Samus - Absorbs the Phazon Core. Phazon 5.png|Main Reactor - Phazon Containment Units. Reactor phazon 2.png|Main Reactor Phazon Core - Depleted. Reactor phazon 3.png|Main Reactor - Phazon Containment Units Exposed. Phazon cor 3.png|Phazon Crystal - Core. Phazon6.png|Main Reactor - Phazon Reactors Exposed. File:Dark-Samus-disintegrate.gif|Dark Samus' releases her physical form upon defeat. ru:Главный Реактор Category:Rooms Category:Agon Wastes Category:Space Pirate mining facility Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime 2 Category:Boss Rooms Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime 2 Category:Dark Samus Rooms